Unrequited Love
by Exactly.As.Planned
Summary: AU. A high school fic. "i said it wasnt over, Dobe." "we had a nice lunch, didnt we… oh… looks like Kakashi is subbing while Shikaku sleeps… ewww…." Naruto and Gaara are passing notes and Kakashi reads it out loud. More to come. T for mild swearing
1. Unrequited love

_so, Naruto… Who ya staring at?_

_**Er… No one… Why?**_

_does no one come in the form of Sasuke Uchiha?_

_**Bull shit, Gaara!**_

_so, i heard from your lover-boy that youre infatuated with someone new… Who is it,__ meine Liebe?_

_**You actually listen to Sai, Gaara? –snort-**_

"Naruto!" the blond looked up at his sensei, Anko.

"Sorry sensei…" She shook her head and continued on with her teaching.

_yeah. he said youve taken to tuning him out when he talks to you… So…?_

_**So, he just talks about himself all the time. Its easy to tune it out, hard to tune back in once tuned out, yeah…**_

_honey, Im not stupid._

_**-cough- Coulda fooled me, Gaara…**_

_shut up, Dobe. –smirks-_

_**Yeah, so what if I like someone other than my current bf? Aint that allowed? Jesus. Whadaya think causes break-ups…?**_

_so says Sai. Hes actually… Emotional… -snickers- he was frantic. Shakin' me in the middle of the hall that he was, demandin' to know who you were seein'. _

_**Okay…**_

_just tell me who your current heartthrob is, Naruto-Baka!!_

_**It doesn't matter Gaara! Dammit!!**_

"Naruto, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Anko snarled, towering over the cowering blond who shook his head as the class laughed. "Good. Now. Shut. The. Hell. Up!"

_Na. Ru. To. i know your bloody ass inside and out, i can tell if youre lying to me._

_**FINE! Dammit, it **__**is**__** Sasuke, you jerk-wad! **_

_Hehee. :P I knew it. gosh. that wasnt hard, was it now?_

_**Now youre gonna tease me. ):**_

__

_no. im going to make you realize what you like about him. twenty things meine Liebe_

_**Wh…what in gods name is wrong with you Gaara?**_

_torture at its finest, Baka._

_**So, twenty things… greaaaat… ): **_

_yeah, isnt life great :P_

"Gaara! Pay attention! Come do this math problem!" Anko whacked her ruler on a very complicated (unless you were Gaara, Shikamaru, or Sasuke) problem on the board. Gaara grumbled something about insane cows and went to complete the problem.

_**you so have it in 4 me, dont you Gaara?**_

……

_quite possibly, Dobe. now, twenty things, startin'… -glances at watch- now._

_**er… yeah….**_

_**1. he has nice hair**_

_**2. he is very nice to me**_

_**3. he likes it when i annoy sakura-chan**_

_**4. we like the same foods**_

_**5. the way he says 'watch it Dobe' all like that…**_

_**6. cant i leave this spot blank…?**_

_**7. he reminds me of me… only he has a freakin' mom, dad, brother, the whole shabang. alls i got is a big brother and a smexy brother-in-law…..**_

_**8. he never makes fun of my scars that meine Eltern gave me when i was smallish and just a wee lad**_

_**9. hes one of the few who will hold normal convos with me (all who hold normal convos with me are: Shikamaru, Sai, Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, TenTen, Karin, Konan, and Itachi –hes pretty fine too…-)**_

_**10. he accepted me when he got over the fact that im a psycho blob of orange energy…**_

_good… were gettin' somewhere… now… the last ten, meine Liebe_

_**can we no- oh look, the bell…**_

__

_this isnt over Dobe._

Naruto stuck his tongue out as Gaara folded the note and tucked it safely down the front of his pants as they packed up their things and headed outside for lunch, Sasuke, Itachi, Shikamaru, Sai, and Karin right behind them. Naruto smiled and sat snugly in between Itachi and Sai, leaning on his current lover-boy, Sai. Gaara sat directly across from him, squeezed in between Shikamaru and Sasuke, Karin sitting at the head of their smallish table.

"Itadakimasu!" they all cheered and began digging into their food. Gaara and Sai were intently watching Naruto carry on a perfectly friendly and clean conversation with Shikamaru and Itachi about how much better Shogi was compared to the American game chess. Never once did Naruto take his gaze from either boy or his ramen. And the bell rang. Gaara was the first to move and he grabbed Naruto's collar and dragged him away to their next class, History. That was easily the most boring class and the teacher usually slept during the class after giving them a reading assignment. And thus how the ruckus in the history classroom began.

_i said it wasnt over, Dobe._

_**we had a nice lunch, didnt we… oh… looks like Kakashi is subbing while Shikaku sleeps… ewww….**_

Kakashi threw a piece of chalk half way across the room and all attention was focused on him. And class began. Sasuke and Sai sat three rows in front of Naruto and Gaara who sat in the back, thus making Sai and Sasuke in the second row. Gaara grinned at his blond Dobe.

_so, back to the list, meine Liebe. _

_**-huffs- fine… jerk…. **_

_**11. hes easy to be around without my nerves going on overdrive, which, by the way, is the worst song in the world… I mean, did you see the video Konan, Dei-Nii-San, Sasori-Nii-San (sadly, my brother-in-law by young marriage to Deidara, my brother) Tobi, Hidan, and Pein put together? Ugh… -shudders- **_

_**12. hes not annoying like YOU, Gaara…**_

_**13. this one gets to stay blank as well as number six…**_

_**14. –taps chin- er… i guess how he tries to always open up to people… yeah… YEAH. i like that…**_

_**15. okay, his cooking is like the shiz next to Dei-Nii-San's… **_

_okay ewww. did not need 2 know DeiDei and my big brother got freakin' MARRIED. so…. wait… Ah fuck. Naruto, we are now brother-in-laws… I CANT LOVE YOU ANYMORE… yeah… forget that…. DAMN THIS PEN. anyways, you got 5 more reasons left, meine Liebe._

_**-sticks tongue out- asshole.**_

_**16. DeiDei totally approves. so does Sasori… -shudders- eww.. no offense, but I dont wanna be related to SASORI of all people…**_

__

_trust me Dobe… you have good reason to not wanna be related to him… yeah… continue, meine Liebe._

_**17. he says all the right things at the right times… no matter whats goin' on.**_

_**18. somehow, he always makes me smile…**_

_**19. his eyes… are so full of emotions… its nice…**_

_youre doing good, Dobe… One more to go… YOU CAN DO IT! yay… -claps like an amused child-_

"Gaara, Naruto… Please stop acting like incompetent morons."

"Yes sir," the blond and red head said in unison, earning various chuckles from students around them. Sakura, who was seated on the other side of Gaara, eyed them coolly and suspiciously and Konan, who sat on Naruto's other side, shot her a warning glare.

_**i… cant do it Gaara…**_

_yes you can, meine Liebe… you can… do it for… Make Sai proud, one last time, Naruto Uzumaki._

_**-looks away- i… dont wanna hurt Sai, Gaara…**_

_pain is always the source of somethin' knew, meine Liebe. if itll make you better… ill take care of Sai for you…_

_**promise… **_

_pinky promise, meine Liebe._

"Naruto! Gaara! You two are creeping me out. You get one more chance before I move one of you!" Kakashi yelled just before Gaara dropped the note onto the blond's desk. Sakura shot them smug looks and Konan threateningly snapped her scissors she always kept on her in the case of her origami needing cut some way to make it work.

_Now, fill in the space im providing you._

_The top reason i, Naruto Uzumaki, like Sasuke Uchiha more than Sai is: _

_**unrequited love.**_

"That's _it_!" Sakura hissed while raising her hand. She sneered coolly until Kakashi called on her. "Naruto and Gaara have been passing notes all class!" she whined. "And it's hard to take notes when they're over here giggling or mumbling, sir." Kakashi sighed and strolled back to take the note, which Gaara, who had finished reading the reply, handed over reluctantly. Konan made sure Kakashi wasn't looking before walking behind Sakura and cutting off some of her hair before sitting down again.

"Let's take a vote!" Kakashi yelled as he skimmed the note. "Who wants me to read it out loud?" Nearly half the class raised their hands and Sai was debating. He glanced at Gaara who nodded and raised his hand. "Majority rules." Naruto sunk down in his seat. As Kakashi began reading the note out loud, also 

adding who wrote what, because Kakashi is awesome like that and knows everyone's handwriting, Naruto was scribbling on a note to Gaara and Konan:

_**On the count of three, you two countin', im gonna run from the class room. either of you in?**_

_im in _was Gaara's reply.

**count me in,** was Konan's reply. So the trio began counting with their fingers, Naruto blushing furiously as most turned their eyes on him. When all three of them had three fingers up, they ran. And luckily, no one expected it so they made it out alright.

--

The next day, Naruto walked in, his head held high. Sai was hanging off his arm and nearly everyone was pointing at him or whispering about him. Not like he cared. It honestly didn't really matter. Its high school: Shit spreads like wild fire.

"Oi! Naruto!" Gaara grabbed Naruto's open arm and kept him walking forward. It was Kiba, most likely to come and tease the blond mercilessly. "C'mon dude! Stop!"

"Keep walking," Gaara growled through gritted teeth at Naruto and Sai who happily obliged while Gaara turned and glared deeply at Kiba, Itachi, and…. Sasuke. Gaara ground his teeth together and folded his arms across his chest. He cocked his head slightly to the left and raised the area above his eyes since he was seriously lacking in the eye brow department.

"Wh… where's Naruto?" Sasuke stuttered. Gaara merely jerked his head backwards and as Sasuke went to move, Gaara moved as well.

"No. I will let you through on one condition…" Gaara growled. Sasuke nodded and kept glancing over Gaara's shoulder. Gaara smiled sadly and softly. "Don't… Don't hurt meine Liebe." Sasuke smiled and nodded, sprinting after Naruto and Sai.

"NARUTO!! Please, stop!" the youngest Uchiha yelled. Sai stopped and turned around and frowned before turning Naruto around and walking away. Sasuke thanked Sai nearly silently and slowly walked towards Naruto. "Naruto… You really _are _such a Dobe," the raven whispered. He laced his fingers of his left hand with Naruto's right and leaned forward, kissing the fox gently.


	2. Promise you will when we get home

Aii-ya!! Sasori-Chan!! My Naru-Chan is in LURRRRV!!

**You… Amaze me, Dei-Chan…**

But… Sasori-Channnn!! No, that means… Naru-Chan will want a wedding!! AII-YA!!

…**Dei-Chan, he seventeen… hes gotta be eighteen to legally marry…**

i know that, but still… im his legal guardian and i cant resist his puppy eyes, Sasori-Chan.

**so ive gathered. why can this conversation not wait until our lunch hour begins when we can confront them….?**

-glares- hellO! i called you last night and you told me to go fuck off… cannot believe you, wanker!

**you called me at eff-ing three in the morning, Dei-Chan!**

…so? 

**ah, the lunch bell has saved me from torment… thank my angels…**

Asshole.

_Approximately an hour later_

**so, they do not wish to get married. feel better, Dei-Chan?**

much. now I dont have to give a shit about his love life until he wants to ge…. A text message. From… mein Spion. 

**whatd he say? **

Eh… Nuttin' important, un…

**and that is why you are now continuously glancing at the clock, dei-chan? **

SH! okee, Naru-Chans being an idiot.not that it matters, un… but i did promise Minato id take care of him… so him ditching class kinda puts me in a tight spot…

…**youre such a good brother, dei-chan.**

aint i? 

**so gaara said he was told that were married.**

thats nice.

**yeah, 'cept i think hes traumatized… -grins-**

hahahahaahah! sucks for him. :P

**freakazoid. ;) **

ya… youre a sad, strange little man, Sasori-chan.

**im well aware of that, dei-chan. for godssake, i make puppets as a hobby…**

youre a retard… -snickers-

"AII-YA!! DON'T BE LIKE NARUTO AND GAARA WERE YESTERDAY!!" Kakashi screamed, throwing some chalk at Deidara and Sasori. Both just smiled. "No, seriously. I'll kick your asses if you do."

**ahha, youth.**

i know, right?

**yeah, so now gaaras dating sai.**

gaaras doing WHAT now!? –chokes on own saliva-

**yeah… you okay? dont die. i lurvs you too much to letcha die without me.**

you… youre a psychopath… 

**thanks.. at least i dont think 'art is a bang, un!' for godssake. –grins evilly- :D**

no, plz dont make weird little letter/symbol face things… its creepy….

**you did….**

so…? D: like that…? yeah those are creepy.

**you… need mental help, dei-chan. im sorry.**

isnt that what this is…?

**no, this is history.**

no, its passing time. heard the bell, un.

**me too!! –gasps- we have something in common, dei-chan! **

shutup fucker. YATTA! Art is next, Sasori-Chan! Art is bang, un!

…**.and you complain about creepy…….**

3

**WTF?! YOU SAID NO MORE FACES DAMMIT!!**

noooooooooooo. i said you couldnt write anymore faces… so NYAH!

**-face palms and beats head on desk continuously-**

"…." Kakashi shook his head and left the class room.

er….

………………………………………………

**i.am.not.amused. D: NOT AMUSED DAMMIT!!**

i love you too, Sasori-chan, i love you too.

**fuck you.**

promise you will when we get home?


End file.
